gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RAG-79 Aqua GM
The RAG-79 Aqua GM is an Earth Federation Mobile suit from the Universal Century, which first appeared in Kunio Okawara's M-MSV series. The Aqua GM was eventually redesigned by Hajime Katoki as part of Harmony of Gundam and was later included in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RAG-79 Aqua GM is an aquatic mobile suit developed by the Earth Federation. Unlike the Principality of Zeon who developed a series of new mobile suits fully dedicated to amphibious combat, the Earth Federation instead adapted its ever versatile and always reliable GM series to create its own amphibious combat mobile suit. While this decision allowed the Earth Federation to produce a new-purpose mobile suit for little cost, the Aqua GM suffered from technological restrictions because of the frame they use. One such restriction was the Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor. Unlike Zeon amphibious mobile suits which were designed to take advantage of using the ocean as a natural heat sink, the Aqua GM used the same type of reactor as the standard RGM-79 GM which limited its ability to use beam weapons. However, in order to compensate for the setback, Aqua GM is outfitted with a large number of torpedoes/missile launchers. Armaments ;*Torpedo Pod :Located on the back are two torpedo pods. ;*Hand Anchor :A pair of rocket anchor weapons equipped onto the Aqua GM's forearms. Each has a grappling claw that can catch enemy units to pull them into the Aqua GM's combat range. It can also be used to restrict the movements of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Micro-Missile :Equipped on both shoulders are four micro-missiles. These are small rockets which detonate on impact. ;*Beam Pick :Among the Aqua GM's weapons that are designed for use in the water are its beam picks. These are like beam sabers but with a shorter blade and the Aqua GM has four beam picks that can be stored on its left and right waist. ;*Harpoon Gun :Designed with amphibious combat in mind, this weapon proved to be very versatile as it can be used while underwater or on land. A projectile weapon, that launches harpoons to pierce the armor of enemy mobile suits. ;*Missile Launcher Gun :A hand-carried missile launcher, it is loaded with an anti-ship large torpedo and small missiles. History As its name implies, the Aqua GM was an aquatic mobile suit based on the RGM-79 GM developed to oppose the Principality of Zeon's amphibious mobile suits. With a rushed development, it suffered problems of air tightness and pressure resistance. Only a small number of Aqua GM was produced during the events of the One Year War and not enough to counter Zeon's amphibious mobile suits effectively. A handful Aqua GM units were eventually redesigned for use by ace pilots. These modified units had their head resemble the famous RX-78-2 Gundam and were called Waterproof Gundam or Gundiver. Armed with an explosive harpoon gun and underwater type beam rifle, it had better combat performance than the Aqua GM. However, information including its overall effectiveness during the war remains unknown. In UC 0096 the Aqua GM continued to serve in the Earth Federation army, as a number of them were deployed during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Nevertheless, the outdated Aqua GM performed poorly against Neo Zeon's more advanced AMS-129M Zee Zulu and AMA-X7 Shamblo mobile armor. Picture Gallery rag-79-beampick.jpg|Beam Pick rag-79-missilelauncher.jpg|Missile Launcher AquaGM.jpg|Aqua GM card from the Gundam 0079 Battle Arcade game aqua_gm_group.gif attack.gif harpoon_gun.gif hand_anchor.gif Notes *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield, the Aqua GM is designated as a mid-range support MS. Naturally, its main projectile weapons are missiles and uses the Beam Pick and Hand Anchor in tandem as a two-stage melee attack. If equipped with the Large Torpedoes (though they are designated as missiles in-game), the MS can also assist in Base assaults. References RAG-79 Aqua GM - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RAG-79 Aqua GM - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design 55AGM56.png Aquagm.jpg Aqua GM.jpeg External links *RAG-79 Aqua GM on MAHQ.net *RAG-79 Aqua GM on Gundams Over Germany ja:RAG-79 アクア・ジム